Audaciosa
by UmMeninoLeitor
Summary: Numa Chicago futurista, a sociedade se divide em cinco facções. Rachel cresceu na Abnegação, mas o teste de aptidão por que passam todos os jovens, revela que ela é, na verdade, uma divergente, não respondendo às simulações conforme o previsto. A jovem deve então decidir entre ficar com sua família ou ser quem ela realmente é, e acaba fazendo uma escolha que surpreende a todos.
1. Parte Um - Divergente

Parte Um: Divergente

Divergente. Aquele que não segue uma ordem pré-determinada. Aquele que diverge, que se diferencia, que é diferente. Até algum tempo atrás, não sabia o que isso significava. E isso quase custou minha vida.

Meu nome é Rachel Berry, e eu tenho uma escolha.

Uma escolha que pode me transformar.


	2. Capítulo Um - Dúvidas

Capítulo 1: Incertezas

Há um único espelho em minha casa. Fica atrás de um painel corrediço no corredor do andar de cima. Nossa facção permite que eu fique diante dele no segundo dia do mês, a cada três meses, no dia em que minha mãe corta meu cabelo.

Sento-me em um banco e minha mãe permanece em pé atrás de mim com a tesoura, aparando. Ela tem muita experiência na arte de perder-se em pensamentos. Não posso dizer o mesmo de mim.

Espio minha imagem no espelho quando ela não está prestando atenção. Não por vaidade, mas por curiosidade. Um rosto pode mudar muito em três meses. No meu reflexo, vejo um rosto estreito, olhos grandes e redondamente castanhos e um longo e delgado nariz. Ainda pareço uma criança, apesar de ter completado dezesseis anos em algum momento dos últimos três meses. As outras facções celebram aniversários, mas nós, não. Seria um ato de autocomplacência.

"Pronto" diz ela, ao prender o nó com um grampo. Seus olhos surpreendem os meus no espelho. É tarde demais para desviar o olhar, mas em vez de me censurar ela sorri, encarando o meu reflexo. Franzo levemente as sobrancelhas. Porque ela não me repreendeu?

"Hoje é o dia, afinal" diz ela.

"Sim" respondo.

"Você está nervosa?"

Por um momento, encaro meus olhos no espelho. Hoje é o dia do teste de aptidão que me mostrará a qual das cinco facções eu pertenço. E amanhã, na Cerimônia de Escolha, escolherei uma; escolherei se devo ficar com minha família ou abandoná-la.

"Não" digo. "Os testes não precisam mudar nossas escolhas."

"Certo" ela sorri. "Vamos tomar o café da manhã."

"Obrigada. Por cortar meu cabelo."

Ela beija meu rosto e desliza o painel sobre o espelho. Acredito que minha mãe, Shelby, poderia ter sido linda em um mundo diferente. Seu corpo é magro sob o manto cinza. As maçãs de seu rosto são salientes e seus cílios são longos, e, quando ela solta o cabelo à noite, ele cai ondulante sobre seus ombros. Mas, como integrante da Abnegação, ela é obrigada a esconder sua beleza.

Andamos juntas até a cozinha. Nas manhãs em que meu irmão prepara o café, a mão de meu pai acaricia meus cabelos enquanto ele lê o jornal e minha mãe cantarola ao limpar a mesa – é justamente nessas manhãs que eu me sinto mais culpada por querer deixá-los.

O ônibus fede a fumaça. Cada vez que passa sobre um trecho irregular de asfalto, sacode-me de um lado para o outro, mesmo que eu esteja apoiada no banco para me manter parada.

Meu irmão mais velho, Raymond, está em pé no corredor, segurando a barra de metal acima da cabeça para manter-se firme. Não somos parecidos. Ele tem o cabelo loiro escuro e os olhos verdes de meu pai, o nariz um pouco reto demais e a expressão austera de minha mãe. Quando era mais novo, esse conjunto de traços parecia estranho, mas agora lhe cai bem. Se não fosse um membro da Abnegação, tenho certeza de que as meninas da escola reparariam nele.

Também herdou o talento da minha mãe para o altruísmo. Ofereceu seu assento no ônibus sem hesitar a um rabugento membro da Franqueza.

O homem veste terno preto e uma gravata branca: o uniforme padrão da Franqueza. Sua facção valoriza a honestidade e enxerga a verdade em preto e branco, sem espaço para qualquer tipo de interferência da mentira e manipulação. Por isso se vestem assim.

Os intervalos entre os prédios diminuem e as estradas ficam mais regulares à medida que nos aproximamos do centro da cidade. O edifício que um dia foi chamado de Sears Tower, e que hoje chamamos de Eixo, surge em meio à névoa, como uma pilastra escura no horizonte. O ônibus passa sob os trilhos elevados. Nunca entrei em um trem, embora eles nunca parem de circular e haja trilhos por toda a parte. Apenas os integrantes da Audácia andam de trem.

Há cinco anos, pedreiros voluntários da Abnegação restauraram algumas ruas. Começaram os concertos pelo centro e seguiram em direção aos limites da cidade, até que seus materiais se esgotaram. As ruas da região onde moro são rachadas e desiguais e não é seguro dirigir por elas. Mas isso não importa, porque nós não temos carro.

A expressão de Ray permanece tranquila enquanto o ônibus treme, balança e arranca pela estrada. Com o manto cinza dependurado em seu braço, ele segura a barra de ferro para manter o equilíbrio. Percebo pelos movimentos constantes de seus olhos que está observando as pessoas ao redor, esforçando-se para enxergar apenas elas, e não a si mesmo. A Facção da Franqueza valoriza a honestidade, mas a nossa facção, a Abnegação, valoriza o altruísmo.

O ônibus para em frente à escola e eu me levanto, espremendo-me para passar entre o integrante da Franqueza e o banco da frente. Ao tropeçar sobre os sapatos do homem, me apoio na mão de Ray. Minhas calças são longas demais e eu nunca fui muito graciosa.

O edifício dos Níveis Superiores abriga a mais antiga das três escolas da cidade: Níveis Inferiores, Níveis Medianos e Níveis Superiores, que os alunos chamam simbolicamente de William Mckinley High School. Como todas as outras construções ao redor, ela é feita de vidro e aço. Há uma enorme escultura de metal em frente ao edifício que os integrantes da Audácia costumam escalar depois das aulas, desafiando uns aos outros a subir cada vez mais alto. No ano passado, vi uma das integrantes cair e quebrar a perna. Fui eu que corri para chamar a enfermeira.

"Testes de aptidão hoje" digo. Ray não é nem um ano mais velho que eu, então somos da mesma série.

Ele acena com a cabeça ao atravessarmos a porta de entrada. Meus músculos contraem-se quando entramos no prédio. Há um clima de fome no ar, como se cada aluno de dezesseis anos estivesse tentando devorar o máximo possível de cada dia. É bem provável que não caminhemos mais por estes corredores depois da Cerimônia de Escolha. Quando escolhemos nossas novas facções, elas se encarregarão de nos oferecer o restante dos nossos estudos.

Nossas aulas hoje durarão metade do tempo, para que possamos assistir todas antes do teste de aptidão, que ocorrerá no almoço. Meu coração já está acelerado, só de pensar.

"Você não está nem um pouco preocupado com o que ele pode revelar?" pergunto a Ray.

Paramos na bifurcação do corredor, de onde ele seguirá em uma direção, para a aula de Matemática Avançada, e eu em outra, para a aula de História das Facções.

Ele franze sua testa ao olhar para mim.

"Você está?"

Poderia dizer-lhe que tenho me preocupado a semanas a respeito do que o teste de aptidão vai me revelar: Abnegação, Franqueza, Erudição, Amizade ou Audácia?

No entanto, apenas sorrio e digo:

"Não muito."

Ele sorri de volta.

"Bem... tenha um bom dia."

Sigo para a aula de História das Facções, mordendo o lábio inferior. Ele não respondeu minha pergunta.

Os corredores são estreitos, embora a luz que entra pelas janelas crie a ilusão de espaço, e são um dos poucos lugares em que pessoas da nossa idade e de facções diferentes se misturam. Hoje, os estudantes apresentam uma energia diferente, uma sensação de último dia.

Uma menina de cabelos longos e encaracolados grita "ei!" perto do meu ouvido, acenando para um amigo distante. Uma manga de jaqueta esbarra na minha cara. De repente, um garoto da Erudição vestindo um casaco azul me empurra. Perco o equilíbrio e bato no chão com força.

"Sai da frente, Careta" ele diz rispidamente e segue pelo corredor.

Meu rosto esquenta. Levanto-me e me ajeito. Algumas pessoas pararam quando eu caí, mas nenhuma me oferece ajuda. Seus olhares apenas me acompanham até o final do corredor. Esse tipo de coisa tem acontecido com os outros integrantes da minha facção há meses. Os membros da Erudição têm divulgado relatórios antagônicos em relação à Abnegação, e isso tem afetado nosso relacionamento na escola. As roupas cinza, o corte de cabelo simples e o comportamento modesto de nossa facção deveriam me ajudar a esquecer de mim mesma e fazer com que as outras pessoas se esquecessem de mim também. Mas agora eles fazem de mim um alvo.

Paro em frente a uma janela da Ala E, esperando a chegada dos membros da Audácia. Faço isso todas as manhãs. Às 7h25 em ponto, eles provam sua coragem ao pular de um trem em movimento.

Meu pai, Leroy, chama os integrantes da Audácia de "endiabrados". Eles têm _piercings_, tatuagens e usam roupas escuras. Sua principal função é proteger a grade que circunda a nossa cidade. Proteger de quê, eu não sei.

Eles deveriam me deixar chocada. Eu deveria me perguntar o que a coragem, que é a virtude que os membros da Audácia mais valorizam, tem a ver com um anel de metal pendurado no nariz. No entanto, sigo-os com os olhos por onde quer que andem.

O apito do trem toca alto e o som ressoa em meu peito. O farol do trem pisca enquanto a composição se desloca violentamente e passa em frente à escola, com suas rodas rangendo contra os trilhos de metal. Ao passarem os últimos vagões, uma quantidade enorme de jovens com roupas escuras se atira do trem em movimento, alguns caindo e rolando no chão, outros pisando em falso por um momento antes de recobrarem o equilíbrio. Um dos garotos coloca o braço em volta dos ombros de uma menina, rindo.

Assisti-los é uma atividade vã. Desisto de olhar da janela e atravesso a multidão até a sala de História das Facções.


	3. Capítulo Dois - O Teste

Capítulo Dois: O Teste

Os testes começam depois do horário de almoço. Sentamo-nos em mesas extensas do refeitório, e os administradores chamam dez nomes de cada vez, um para cada sala de testes. Sento-me ao lado de Ray e de frente para a nossa vizinha, Rebecca.

O trabalho do pai de Rebecca exige que ele circule bastante pela cidade, o que lhe permite ter um carro e levá-la e trazê-la da escola todos os dias. Ele também se ofereceu para nos levar mas, como Ray costuma dizer, preferimos pegar um ônibus para não incomodá-lo.

É claro que não queremos.

Os administradores, em sua maioria, são voluntários da Abnegação, embora haja um voluntário da Erudição em uma das salas de teste e uma da Audácia em outra, pois, segundo as regras, membros da Abnegação, como nós, não podem ser testados por pessoas da nossa própria facção. As regras também ditam que não devemos preparar de maneira alguma para os testes, portanto não sei o que esperar deles.

Odeio essas regras.

Desvio o olhar de Rebecca para as mesas com integrantes da Audácia do outro lado do refeitório. Eles estão rindo, gritando e jogando cartas. Em outro conjunto de mesas, jovens da Erudição conversam entre livros e jornais, em sua busca constante por conhecimento.

Um grupo de meninas da Amizade, vestidas de amarelo e vermelho, está sentado em círculo no chão do refeitório, brincando de um tipo de jogo com as mãos enquanto entoam cantigas. De vez em quando alguém é eliminado da brincadeira e obrigado a sentar no meio da roda. Na mesa ao lado delas, garotos da Franqueza fazem gestos enfáticos com as mãos. Parecem discutir algo, mas não deve ser nada sério, porque alguns deles estão sorrindo.

Na mesa da Abnegação, permanecemos sentados em silêncio enquanto esperamos. Os costumes das facções dita até como devemos nos comportar nos momentos de inatividade e estão acima das preferências individuais. Duvido que todos da Erudição queiram estar sempre estudando, ou que todo membro da Franqueza aprecie um debate acalorado, mas, como eu, eles não podem desafiar as normas de suas facções.

Ray é chamado no grupo seguinte. Ele caminha com confiança em direção à saída do refeitório. Não preciso desejar-lhe boa sorte para acalmá-lo. Ele sabe onde é seu lugar, e acredito que sempre soube. Minha memória mais antiga dele é de quando tínhamos quatro anos. Ele me deu uma bronca por não ceder a minha corda de pular a uma menininha no pátio que não tinha com o que brincar. Hoje em dia, ele não me dá mais sermões com tanta frequência, mas seu olhar de reprovação já está marcado em minha mente.

Já tentei explicar que meus instintos são diferentes dos dele. A idéia de ceder meu assento ao homem da Franqueza no ônibus nem passou pela minha cabeça. Mas ele não entende. "Apenas faça o que você deve fazer", é o que sempre diz. Para ele, as coisas são simples assim. Deveriam ser para mim também.

Meu estômago aperta. Fecho os olhos e mantenho-os fechados durante dez minutos, até Ray voltar e se sentar novamente.

Ele está pálido como um fantasma. Esfrega as palmas das mãos nas pernas, como eu costumo fazer quando quero enxugar o suor e, quando levanta novamente, seus dedos tremem. Abro a boca para perguntar algo, mas as palavras me escapam. Não posso perguntar-lhe a respeito dos resultados, e ele não pode me contar, é a regra.

Já disse o quanto odeio essas regras?

Um voluntário da Abnegação chama a próxima lista de nomes. Dois da Audácia, dois da Erudição, dois da Amizade, dois da Franqueza, e então:

"Da Abnegação: Rebecca Prior e Rachel Berry".

Levanto-me porque sou obrigada, mas se pudesse, permaneceria sentada ali para sempre. Sinto-me como se houvesse uma bolha no interior do meu peito que cresce a cada segundo, ameaçando rasgar-me de dentro para fora. Sigo Rebecca pela porta da saída. As pessoas por quem eu passo provavelmente não conseguem nos diferenciar uma da outra. Usamos as mesmas roupas e cortamos nossos cabelos escuros da mesma maneira. A única diferença é que Rebecca talvez não sinta como se estivesse prestes a vomitar, e não me parece que suas mãos estejam tremendo tanto que ela precise segurar a manga de sua camisa para contê-la.

Do lado de fora do refeitório, uma fileira de dez salas nos aguarda. Elas são utilizadas apenas para os testes de aptidão, portanto nunca entrei em nenhuma delas. Ao contrário das outras salas da escola, são separadas por espelhos, e não por vidros. Vejo o meu reflexo, pálido e apavorado, ao caminhar em direção a uma das portas. Rebecca sorri nervosamente para mim ao entrar na sala 5 e eu entro na sala 6, onde uma mulher da Audácia está me esperando.

Ela não tem a aparência tão severa quanto os integrantes mais jovens da Audácia que conheço de vista. Tem olhos verde cinzentos um tanto pequenos, e veste um blazer preto e uma calça jeans. Só quando ela se vira para fechar a porta percebo a tatuagem em sua nuca, um gavião braço e preto com o olho vermelho. Se não estivesse com o coração na garganta, perguntaria a ela qual é o significado da tatuagem. Deve haver algum.

Espelhos cobrem as paredes internas da sala. Posso ver o meu reflexo de todos os ângulos: o tecido cinza escondendo o formato das minhas coxas, meu pescoço longo, minhas mãos com juntas protuberantes, ruborizadas pelo fluxo de sangue. O teto brilha com o branco da luz. No centro da sala, há uma cadeira reclinada como a de um dentista, com uma máquina ao lado. Parece ser um lugar onde coisas terríveis acontecem.

"Não se preocupe" diz a mulher, "não dói".

Seu cabelo é loiro e desce com ondas suaves pelas suas costas, mas sob a luz percebo que nele há traços de cinza.

"Sente-se, fique à vontade" pede ela. "Meu nome é Cassandra".

Sento-me desengonçadamente na cadeira e reclino o meu corpo, encostando a cabeça sobre o apoio. As luzes machucam meus olhos. Cassandra está ocupada com a máquina a minha direita. Tento me concentrar nela, e não nos fios em suas mãos.

"Por que o gavião?" pergunto de repente, enquanto ela prende um eletrodo em minha testa.

"Você é a primeira pessoa curiosa que conheço da Abnegação" diz ela, erguendo as sobrancelhas ao olhar para mim.

Estremeço e meus braços ficam arrepiados. Minha curiosidade foi um erro, uma traição aos valores da Abnegação.

Cantarolando um pouco, ela prende um eletrodo em minha testa e explica:

"Em certas partes do mundo antigo, o gavião simbolizava o sol. Quando fiz esta tatuagem, pensei que, se eu carregasse o sol sempre comigo, não teria medo do escuro".

Tento me controlar para não fazer outra pergunta, mas não consigo evitar.

"Você tem medo do escuro?"

"Eu tinha medo do escuro" corrige-me ela. Prende o eletrodo seguinte em sua própria testa, depois conecta um fio a ele. Ela encolhe os ombros. "Hoje, serve como um lembrete do medo que superei".

Cassandra fica atrás de mim. Aperto o braço da cadeira com tanta força que as juntas das minhas mão ficam brancas. Ela puxa alguns fios em sua direção e liga-os a mim, a ela e à máquina atrás dela. Depois, me entrega um frasco com um líquido transparente.

"Beba isto" ela diz.

"O que é?" Minha garganta parece estar inchada. Engulo em seco com força. "O que vai acontecer?"

"Não posso falar. Apenas confie em mim".

Expiro o ar dos meus pulmões e derramo o conteúdo do frasco em minha boca.

Meus olhos se fecham.

Quando abro os olhos novamente, apenas um instante havia se passado, mas estou em outro lugar. Estou novamente em pé no refeitório da escola, mas todas as longas mesas estão vazias, e vejo, através das paredes de vidro, que está nevando. Há dois cestos diante de mim, sobre uma das mesas. Dentro de um deles vejo um pedaço de queijo e no outro uma faca do tamanho do meu antebraço.

Ouço uma voz feminina atrás de mim que diz:

"Escolha."

"Por quê?" pergunto.

"Escolha" ela repete.

Olho para trás, mas não vejo ninguém. Volto-me novamente para os cestos.

"O que farei com eles?"

"Escolha!" ela grita.

Quando grita comi, meu medo se desfaz, dando lugar à teimosia. Fecho a cara e cruzo os braços.

"Se é assim que você quer" diz ela.

Os cestos desaparecem. Ouço uma porta rangendo, e viro-me para ver quem é. O que vejo não é uma pessoa, mas um cachorro com nariz pontudo, parado a alguns metros de mim. Ele se agacha, esgueirando-se em minha direção, e seus lábios se abrem, revelando seus dentes. Um rosnado soa do fundo de sua garganta, e percebo que o pedaço de queijo talvez fosse bastante útil agora. Ou uma faca. Mas já é tarde demais para isso.

Penso em correr, mas o cachorro seria mais rápido do que eu. Tentar derrubá-lo à força também seria impossível. Minha cabeça começa a latejar. Preciso tomar uma decisão. Se eu conseguisse pular sobre uma das mesas e usá-las como escudo... Não, sou baixa demais para pular sobre as mesas e não sou forte o bastante para virar uma delas de lado.

O cachorro rosna, e posso quase sentir o som vibrando dentro do meu crânio.

No meu livro de Biologia, está escrito que cachorros conseguem sentir o cheiro do medo por causa de uma substância química secretada pelas glândulas humanas quando nos sentimos acuados; a mesma substância é secretada por animais que cachorros costumam caçar. O cheiro do medo leva-os a atacar. O cachorro aproxima-se de mim lentamente, suas unhas raspando o chão.

Não posso correr. Não posso lutar. Mas já consigo sentir o cheiro pútrido do bafo dele e tento não pensar no que ele poderia ter acabado de comer. Não há qualquer traço branco em seus olhos, apenas um brilho negro.

O que mais sei a respeito de cachorros? Sei que não devo encará-los. Isso seria um sinal de agressividade. Lembro-me de ter pedido um cão de estimação ao meu pai quando era mais nova, e agora, enquanto observo o chão em frente às patas do cachorro, não consigo entender o que me levou a tal coisa. Ele se aproxima, ainda rosnando. Se encará-lo é sinal de agressividade, o que seria um de submissão?

Respiro alto, mas de maneira regular. Ajoelho-me no chão. A última coisa que quero agora é me deitar em frente ao cachorro, deixando o rosto na mesma altura de seus dentes, mas essa é a minha melhor opção. Estico as pernas para trás e me apoio sobre os cotovelos. O cachorro esgueira-se em minha direção, cada vez mais perto, até eu conseguir sentir sua respiração em meu rosto. Meus braços estão tremendo.

Ele late em meu ouvido, e cerro os dentes para não soltar um berro de medo.

Sinto algo áspero e molhado tocando a minha bochecha. O cachorro para de rosnar e, ao levantar minha cabeça para olhá-lo, vejo que está arfando. Ele lambe meu rosto. Franzo a testa e sento-me sobre os calcanhares. O cachorro apoia suas patas sobre meus joelhos e lambe o meu queixo. Faço uma careta e enxugo sua baba da minha pele, depois solto uma risada.

"Você até que não é uma fera tão amedrontadora, não é mesmo?"

Levanto-me devagar para não assustá-lo, mas ele parece ter se tornado um animal completamente diferente daquele que eu havia encarado alguns segundos antes. Estico a mão com cuidado, para que consiga puxá-la de volta se for preciso. Ele encosta a cabeça na minha mão. De repente, sinto-me feliz por não ter escolhido a faca.

Pisco os olhos e ao abri-lo vejo uma criança do outro lado do refeitório usando um vestido branco. Ela estica os braços e berra:

"Cachorrinho!"

Quando ela começa a correr em direção ao cachorro que está ao meu lado, abro a boca para tentar alertá-la, mas é tarde demais. O cachorro vira em sua direção. Em vez de rosnar, ele late e grunhe e abocanha o ar, seus músculos se contraindo como um emaranhado de cabos. Está prestes a dar o bote. Eu não penso, apenas solto; jogo meu corpo sobre o cachorro, envolvendo seu grosso pescoço com os meus braços.

Minha cabeça se choca contra o chão. O cachorro desaparece, assim como a garotinha.

Mas que diabos está acontecendo?

Estou sozinha na sala de testes, que agora está vazia. Giro o corpo devagar e não consigo me ver em nenhum dos espelhos. Abro a porta e entro no corredor, mas o lugar não é um corredor; é o ônibus, e todos os assentos estão ocupados.

Fico de pé no corredor e agarro uma das barras de segurança. Perto de mim, um homem lê o jornal em um dos bancos. Não consigo ver seu rosto por trás do jornal, mas consigo ver suas mãos. Elas são desfiguradas como se houvessem sido queimadas, e seguram o jornal com força, como se quisessem amassá-lo.

"Você conhece este sujeito?" ele pergunta. Aponta ára a foto na primeira página do jornal. Na manchete, está escrito: "_Assassino Brutal é Finalmente Preso!_" Olho fixamente para a palavra "assassino". Há tempos não leio essa palavra, mas atéa sua forma me enche de pavor.

Na foto sob a manchete, há um jovem com um rosto simples e barba. Tenho a sensação de que o conheço, mas não consigo me lembrar de onde. Ao mesmo tempo, tenho a sensação de que seria má idéia revelar isso ao homem.

"E então?" Percebo um tom de raiva em sua voz. "Você conhece ou não?"

Uma má idéia; não, uma péssima idéia. Um coração dispara e agarro a barra do ônibus com força para evitar que minhas mãos tremam e me denunciem. Se eu disser a ele que conheço o homem do jornal, algo terrível vai acontecer comigo. Mal posso convencê-lo de que não o conheço. Posso simplesmente limpar a garganta e dar de ombros, mas isso seria uma mentira.

Limpo a garganta.

"Você o conhece ou não?" repete ele.

Dou de ombros,

"E então?"

Sinto o meu corpo tremer. Meu medo é irracional. Isso é apenas um teste, não e real.

"Não" eu digo com um tom tranquilo. "Eu não tenho a menor idéia de quem ele é."

O homem se levanta e finalmente consigo ver o seu rosto. Ele está usando óculos escuros e sua boca é retorcida, como se estivesse rosnando. Suas bochechas são marcadas por cicatrizes, como suas mãos. Ele inclina-s, aproximando-se do meu rosto. Seu hálito cheira a cigarros. _Isso não é real_, repito em meus pensamentos. _Não é real._

"Você está mentindo" diz ele. "Você está _mentindo!_"

"Não estou."

"Eu posso ver em seus olhos que está mentindo."

Eu endireito a postura.

"Não, você não pode."

"Se você o conhecesse" diz ele com uma voz fraca, "poderia me salvar. Poderia me _salvar_!

Eu o encaro com olhos semicerrados.

"Bem" digo, e firmo o maxilar. "Eu não o conheço."


End file.
